Enfrentando a pior das batalhas
by Belier
Summary: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi. CONCLUÍDO
1. Relembrando o passado

Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi. Lemon para futuros capítulos  
  
Capítulo 1 Relembrando o passado  
  
- Bom dia, Mu!!! A que devo a honra da sua visita?  
  
Mu teve um sobressalto. Estava tão pensativo que não percebeu a presença de Aldebaran na entrada do seu próprio templo. Grande cavaleiro de Athena ele estava nesta manhã...  
  
- Bom dia, meu amigo. Perdoe-me por não ter avisado antes, mas estou só de passagem...  
  
- Ah, assuntos importantes a tratar com Athena?  
  
- Para falar a verdade, não é Athena quem estou indo ver... Recebi agora a pouco um recado telepático de Shaka... - o cavaleiro de Áries hesitou um pouco - Ele... quer falar comigo.  
  
Aldebaran, que só tinha cara de bobo, notou um leve rubor nas faces do jovem. Isto, e mais o fato de um dos cavaleiros mais extra-sensoriais do Santuário estar praticamente andando nas nuvens, ao ponto de sequer notar sua - enorme - presença, só podia significar problemas...  
  
Mu, internamente, rezou para que Aldebaran não perguntasse mais nada.  
  
Como que ouvindo suas preces, o outro cavaleiro virou-se para entrar no templo de Touro e, dando de ombros, apenas disse:  
  
- Apresse-se então, não se deve deixar o homem mais próximo de Deus esperando!  
  
- É claro...  
  
Mu passou pela casa de Touro e continuou subindo as escadas. Sabia perfeitamente porque o recado de Shaka o estava deixando tão nervoso. Desde o término da Batalha das Doze Casas que Mu não conversava pessoalmente com Shaka. Quase ninguém no Santuário se encontrava com o cavaleiro de Virgem, pois este vivia sempre na sua meditação, como se estivesse a se preparar para uma nova batalha.  
  
É claro que isto é o que todos os cavaleiros deveriam estar fazendo, mas a verdade é que depois da batalha de Seiya e os demais cavaleiros contra Posseidon, as coisas no Santuário haviam "esfriado" um pouco. Athena agora estava vivendo lá definitivamente, e trouxera consigo os seus inseparáveis cavaleiros de bronze. Ela ainda não havia escolhido um novo Mestre, e Mu acreditava que a deusa ou julgava desnecessário agora que ela estava presente, ou ainda estava escolhendo alguém. Ela também não havia determinado que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun usassem as armaduras de ouro dos cavaleiros que haviam perecido durante as batalhas - Ikki não contava, pois ia e vinha quando bem entendia, não se podia dizer que sua presença ali era definitiva. Isto levava Mu e os demais cavaleiros de ouro a imaginar que, pelo menos durante algum tempo, o Santuário não ia se preparar para novas batalhas. Apenas estavam sendo selecionados novos cavaleiros de prata. Mu só esperava que desta vez fosse feita uma melhor escolha, pois tirando Marin e Shina, os antigos haviam sido medíocres.  
  
Assim, todos que lá viviam estavam passando seus dias com certa tranqüilidade. Ele teve bastante trabalho restaurando - pela enésima vez - as armaduras de Seiya e dos outros. Aldebaran, Milo e Aiolia ajudavam os cavaleiros de bronze no treinamento de novos garotos. Após a queda de Saga, os treinos não eram mais uma carnificina como se via antes. Os novos aprendizes eram treinados de acordo com a antiga doutrina, com muito esforço físico, sim, mas sem glorificar o ódio e a maldade.  
  
Somente o cavaleiro de Virgem continuava trancafiado em seu templo. Era muito comum ver os demais cavaleiros circulando pela área "social" do Santuário, mas Mu nunca via Shaka. Mesmo os cavaleiros das casas acima da sexta, nunca o viam quando por lá passavam. Ficara surpreso quando, logo de manhãzinha, sentira o cosmo característico dele a lhe chamar.  
  
Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, Mu chegou à casa de Gêmeos. Atravessou-a sem dificuldade e continuou seu caminho em direção a casa de Câncer.  
  
Mu ficou longe do Santuário durante muito tempo, mas nunca se esqueceu da época em que treinara para ganhar a Armadura de Ouro junto com os demais. Naquela época, seu Mestre Shion, o antigo cavaleiro de Áries, ainda comandava o Santuário.  
  
Bons tempos aqueles. Ninguém era inimigo de ninguém, e nem precisavam lutar um contra o outro. Lutavam sim, mas nunca pela própria vida, apenas para treinamento. Nunca se viu no Santuário uma leva de cavaleiros tão poderosos e tão carismáticos quanto naqueles dias em que estavam sendo escolhidas as armaduras de Ouro.  
  
Lembrou-se com tristeza dos jovens Camus e Shura, que se sacrificaram acreditando numa mentira. Ao passar pela casa de Câncer, lembrou-se das arruaças promovidas por Máscara da Morte, e do deslumbrado Afrodite, sempre ao seu encalço. Lembrou-se das piadas contadas pelo desbocado Milo, da raiva incontida de Aiolia e da indiscrição de Aldebaran. Naquela época, apenas Saga, Aiolos e Shura já eram cavaleiros, e Libra já não se encontrava no Santuário.  
  
Lembrou-se então do adolescente Shaka, sempre misterioso com seus olhos fechados. Sempre exuberante com seus cabelos loiros, tão raros. Sempre tão... belo. Eles foram grandes amigos nesta época, os melhores... Talvez porque seus gênios fossem parecidos. Ambos gostavam de ficar a sós, sem todo aquele tumulto que cercava o Santuário mas, no entanto, a presença de um nunca incomodou o outro. Trocavam poucas palavras, mas se entendiam perfeitamente. Estavam sempre juntos quando não estavam treinando, meditando em algum lugar tranqüilo.  
  
Mu chegou à quinta casa, preparando-se para encontrar Aiolia, pois ainda era bem cedo e ele ainda não deveria ter descido para o treinamento. Ficou surpreso ao entrar na casa sem ser recebido pelo cavaleiro de Leão, mas logo entendeu o motivo.  
  
Do quarto de Aiolia vinham pequenas risadas de mulher e do próprio. Mu tentou camuflar o seu cosmo o máximo possível para que não fosse notado e apressou-se para fora do templo. Ao sair, suspirou aliviado, pensando que seria um constrangimento se Aiolia percebesse que havia mais alguém ali. Por outro lado, era um constrangimento um cavaleiro de Ouro não perceber a passagem de outro pela sua casa, mas... - Mu coçou a cabeça enquanto seguia adiante - Como ele próprio não percebera a passagem de Marin pela sua?!?  
  
Mu achava normal que Aiolia quisesse namorar. Ele sempre amara Marin, e nunca escondera de ninguém. Aliás, Aiolia era o único cavaleiro de Ouro que tinha um relacionamento estável. Aldebaran sempre se encontrava com uma ou outra moça da aldeia mais próxima do Santuário, mas nunca era nada sério. Ele não simpatizava com amazonas, gostava de moças "normais", que, por sua vez, ignoravam a sua condição de cavaleiro. Já Milo era extremamente cobiçado pelas mocinhas das redondezas, mas nunca retribuía os olhares que lhe eram lançados. Milo se mostrava bem abatido ultimamente, e Mu desconfiava que o cavaleiro de Escorpião não conseguia esquecer seu grande amor, Camus. Áries nunca soube se existiu realmente alguma coisa entre os dois, se eles haviam consumado seu amor, ou se tudo fora uma linda ilusão que terminara com a morte do cavaleiro de Aquário. De qualquer forma, Mu sentia pena de Milo. Não era fácil amar e não ter a pessoa amada ao seu lado.  
  
Quanto a Shaka, ele ignorava totalmente a situação amorosa do amigo, mas tinha quase que absoluta certeza de que seu coração estava isento de qualquer sentimento, e que sua alma estava acima destes pensamentos mundanos. Não que estivesse qualificando o cavaleiro como frio, mas, como seu próprio signo de Virgem, e o seu desígnio de ser a reencarnação de Buda, Shaka estava destinado a viver puramente pelo resto de sua vida.  
  
Já ele próprio...  
  
Parou diante da entrada da casa de Virgem. Respirando fundo, entrou para se encontrar com o seu único e verdadeiro amor. 


	2. Trazendo sentimentos à tona

Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi/Lime.  
  
Capítulo 2 Trazendo sentimentos à tona  
  
Mu encontrou Shaka em sua posição de lótus, na sala principal do templo de Virgem.  
  
O cavaleiro de Áries ficou observando o outro, que parecia flutuar. Realmente era uma bela visão. Os cabelos loiros de Shaka ondulavam suavemente ao redor do seu rosto e costas enquanto o seu cosmo brilhava intensamente. Pareciam... raios de sol.  
  
A armadura de Virgem resplandecia de forma inigualável. Mu, na sua condição de ferreiro, sentiu prazer ao ver a bela armadura, desejando saber se um dia ela necessitaria de reparos. Se dependesse do seu responsável atual, ele acreditava que não.  
  
- Mu. Que bom revê-lo. Sabia que atenderia ao meu pedido.  
  
Ledo engano ficar observando Shaka, achando que ele não se manifestaria. Apesar dos olhos sempre fechados, ele enxergava tudo.  
  
- Olá, Shaka. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, amigo. Fiquei surpreso com o seu chamado, mas não havia porque não atendê-lo. E então, do que se trata?  
  
- Vejo que você veio com a sua armadura, como lhe pedi. A questão é que, como você deve ter observado, durante estes últimos meses, tenho meditado muito. Mas meditar apenas não basta. Preciso de alguém que possa treinar comigo.  
  
- Me perdoe a curiosidade, mas porque você me escolheu? - Mu torceu para que Shaka não notasse seu rubor.  
  
- Porque lutar com cavaleiros que possuem apenas força física não me interessa. Já travei muitas batalhas assim. Preciso de alguém com uma técnica diferenciada, como a sua, para desenvolver novas estratégias de ataque e defesa.  
  
- Você está se referindo a telecinese e teletransporte? Você não controla estas habilidades?  
  
- Não exatamente. Gostaria de aperfeiçoar, e você é o oponente ideal para me ajudar.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka rezou para que a sua explicação convencesse o cavaleiro a sua frente. Soava ridícula até mesmo para ele, mas a verdade era que ele precisava ver Mu, e não poderia simplesmente chamá-lo e dizer que queria apenas conversar.  
  
- Entendo. Bom, tenho certeza que o meu poder não é nada comparado ao seu, mas já que assim deseja, podemos treinar.  
  
Fazia muito tempo desde que gastara algum tempo ao lado do belo jovem à sua frente. Observou mentalmente todos os detalhes. Os cabelos cor de lavanda, talvez mais longos que os seus próprios, presos como sempre. As estranhas sobrancelhas, características de todos os de sua raça. Os olhos violeta. A armadura brilhante, que delineava o corpo perfeito... Estava tão absorto que quase deixou passar a resposta afirmativa do outro.  
  
- Excelente. - Foi tudo que pôde dizer.  
  
- Aonde você gostaria de treinar, Shaka? Aqui mesmo no seu templo?  
  
- Não exatamente. Quero lhe mostrar um lugar.  
  
O cavaleiro de Virgem conduziu Mu até uma enorme porta de madeira ricamente esculpida. Apenas encostou as mãos, e ela se abriu.  
  
* * *  
  
O que Mu viu o deixou estarrecido. Junto à casa de Virgem, encontrava-se um jardim de proporções gigantescas, composto em sua maioria por uma grande variedade de lindas flores. Apenas duas árvores idênticas se destacavam no imenso tapete florido.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros saíram do templo, e Mu não podia acreditar que nunca ninguém havia notado aquele imenso jardim no Santuário. Chegou a conclusão de que Shaka o encobria com seu poderoso cosmo para que ninguém o visse.  
  
- Como você conseguiu cultivar isso sem que ning... - Ao virar-se para Shaka, Mu parou de falar e deu alguns passos para trás, num misto de terror e surpresa ao se deparar com um par de olhos azuis claros olhando-o fixamente.  
  
Shaka havia aberto os olhos!  
  
* * *  
  
Notando o pavor de Mu, Shaka rapidamente segurou o pulso do amigo, temendo que ele fugisse.  
  
- Calma, não tenha medo! Você acha que eu lhe faria algum mal?  
  
Mu olhou para a mão em seu pulso. Mesmo através da armadura, o contato parecia queimar. Olhou novamente para os olhos azuis, desta vez sem medo.  
  
Shaka havia se esquecido que todos no Santuário sabiam da devastação que ele poderia causar quando abria os olhos e liberava todo seu poder. Era natural que Mu ficasse assustado. Ele deveria ter avisado o amigo antes de abri-los.  
  
- Este é o único lugar onde posso abrir meus olhos sem causar nenhum dano ou machucar alguém. Aqui é o meu refúgio, por isso queria que você o conhecesse.  
  
- Entendo. É que, por um instante, me assustou. Eu... eu ... não esperava por isso. - Mu disse da melhor maneira possível, enquanto Shaka soltava seu braço.  
  
- Este é o jardim das Árvores Gêmeas. Eu o escondo do resto do Santuário, como você já deve ter imaginado, pois para mim é um lugar sagrado. Apenas você sabe da existência deste lugar agora, além de mim.  
  
Enquanto Mu voltava novamente sua atenção para o jardim, Shaka podia observá-lo. Era magnífico poder usar os olhos, e não o seu cosmo, para enxergar. A visão que tinha era muito mais nítida, e as cores muito mais brilhantes.  
  
- É lindo.- Mu comentou - Por isso você vive enclausurado aqui. Se eu pudesse dispor de um lugar como este, também não enfrentaria o calor tórrido do Santuário.  
  
- Sinta-se à vontade para freqüentá-lo quando quiser... Apenas não conte a ninguém.  
  
* * *  
  
Destra vez Mu teve certeza de que Shaka notaria seu rubor, mas não pode evitar. Foi impressão sua, ou o amigo estava lhe convidando para gastar seu tempo ali com ele?  
  
A situação ali estava se pondo estranha, e ele não sabia mais o que pensar. Além disso, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil deixar de encarar o amigo, ainda mais agora que Virgem abrira os olhos. Mu não podia acreditar que finalmente podia vê-los, depois de tantos anos.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka soube que havia passado dos limites ao ver a face de Áries avermelhar. "O que eu fiz agora?", pensou. Precisava mudar de assunto rapidamente.  
  
- Bem, acho que podemos começar o treinamento, o que você acha?  
  
Mu concordou.  
  
Os dois colocaram-se em posição de ataque.  
  
- Mu, quero apenas que você use golpes telepáticos!  
  
Mu imediatamente usou o poder da mente para paralisar Shaka. Não foi difícil. Ou ele estava se deixando controlar, ou, realmente, não conseguia se desvencilhar do seu cosmo.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka estava em apuros. Ele realmente não conseguia se mover. "Maldição! Aonde fui me meter? Agora me sinto ridículo. Não posso controlar a situação que eu mesmo criei!"  
  
Não que ele subestimasse os poderes do cavaleiro de Áries, mas não acreditou que seria pego tão facilmente. Não conseguia mexer um dedo. "Acho que estou deixando meus sentimentos interferirem..." O cosmo de Mu era quente e estava atrapalhando horrivelmente a sua concentração. Ele sentia que sucumbia cada vez mais ao poder do outro cavaleiro.  
  
* * *  
  
Enquanto isso, Mu se concentrava o máximo possível para deixar Virgem sem ação, afinal, não podia decepcioná-lo, já que ele confiava tanto nos seus poderes.  
  
Mas depois de alguns minutos, estava difícil se concentrar, quando a vontade que tinha era de rir da situação: dois dos cavaleiros mais poderosos de Athena queimando seus cosmos, totalmente parados...  
  
Quando Mu notou que o amigo tinha conseguido se mover e vir em sua direção, devido a sua distração, imediatamente usou outra técnica: erguendo um dedo e apontando para cima, fez o cavaleiro de Virgem sair do solo.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka sentiu um baque ao ser erguido e perder contato com o solo. Mu não o ergueu muito, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-lo sem ação novamente.  
  
Diante do ridículo da nova situação, ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser... rir.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu não pôde acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. O cavaleiro de Virgem não parava de rir, e lágrimas lhe saíam dos olhos. Ele nunca o tinha visto rir, ainda mais desta forma.  
  
- Mu, isto é ridículo, me coloque no chão...  
  
A parte má de Áries, que quase nunca se manifestava também, veio a tona. Se Shaka estava levando isso na brincadeira, ele não estava...  
  
- Nem em sonho!  
  
Movimentando o dedo, Áries começou a balançar Shaka pelo ar, enquanto este esperneava, sem parar de rir.  
  
- Mu... por favor... pare...  
  
Finalmente explodindo em riso, Mu não teve mais forças para manter Shaka flutuando, e o deixou cair descuidadamente no chão, fazendo com que flores voassem em todas as direções.  
  
Sem achar mais graça, o loiro levantou-se e avançou na direção do amigo, que agora estava totalmente descontrolado pelo riso.  
  
- Ora, seu...  
  
Quando Mu percebeu a investida, rapidamente armou sua Parede de Cristal.  
  
Shaka, ao notar a barreira, tentou parar, mas ainda assim se chocou levemente contra ela.  
  
A situação agora não era mais engraçada. De um lado, estava Mu, com os braços abertos, controlando a barreira. Do outro, estava Shaka, também de braços abertos, usados para impedir a colisão, totalmente colado na barreira. Somente ela os separava. Os dois ficaram se encarando durante alguns instantes, o que pareceu uma eternidade.  
  
- Desculpe-me, eu não quis... - o jovem de olhos verdes tentou explicar, sussurrando.  
  
- Desfaça a barreira, já! - o loiro ordenou, com a voz rouca.  
  
Áries obedeceu, e o que aconteceu a seguir era previsível. Os dois se encontraram, e rapidamente Shaka segurou Mu pela nuca e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Mu, que já esperava por isto, correspondeu, entreabrindo os lábios para que o amigo pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Nenhum dos dois tinha tido esta experiência antes, mas sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Shaka parecia mais desembaraçado, assim, atendeu o convite e colocou sua língua atrevidamente dentro da boca de Mu, explorando todos os cantos possíveis. As línguas se chocaram e o desejo entre eles explodiu.  
  
Beijaram-se durante minutos, saciando uma vontade protelada durante anos. As bocas molhadas não se separavam sequer para respirar, e ambos estavam ofegantes. Shaka habilmente havia desfeito o laço que prendia os cabelos de Mu, e agora os acariciava gentilmente, seus braços entrelaçados no pescoço do amigo, que por sua vez segurava-o firmemente pela cintura. Os chifres da armadura de Áries, porém, impediam os dois de se abraçarem como queriam.  
  
- Maldição, não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pedi para usarmos nossas armaduras. - Shaka conseguiu murmurar, quando os lábios de Mu deixaram os seus por um instante, para mordiscar-lhe o pescoço. Ele ofegou, começando a se sentir desconfortável, uma vez que sua própria armadura começava a incomodá-lo na virilha - Por favor, tire-a...  
  
Ao ouvir estas palavras, alguma coisa estalou no cérebro de Mu. Aquilo que estavam fazendo... não era certo! Eles eram cavaleiros de Athena! Ambos estavam inclusive usando suas armaduras sagradas...  
  
- Shaka, espere! - Mu empurrou o loiro com uma certa rudeza - Não podemos fazer isso, está errado! Athena não aprova esse tipo de relacionamento... entre seus cavaleiros...  
  
- Não seja bobo! - Virgem não estava se conformando com o que outro dissera - Como pode ser errado o que estamos fazendo? Eu... não te entendo... Você não me deseja?  
  
- Se eu não te desejo?! Para você é só isso... desejo?! - Áries estava agora mais confuso. Logo ele, que Mu sempre imaginara puro como seu signo, vinha lhe falar de desejo?! Talvez ele não fosse tão alheio às coisas mundanas, afinal de contas.  
  
- Não é isso...  
  
- Esqueça! - Mu não deu tempo para que o amigo se explicasse - Eu... eu tenho que ir! - E correu rapidamente, seus longos cabelos balançando soltos, até alcançar a porta e desaparecer, deixando Shaka sozinho e perplexo no imenso jardim.  
  
- Não vá embora... Eu... te amo... Sempre te amei. 


	3. Fugindo do inexplicável

Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi. Lemon para futuros capítulos.  
  
Capítulo 3 - Fugindo do inexplicável  
  
Mu tentou correr o mais rápido que podia. Cruzou o lance de escadas que separava a casa de Virgem da de Leão praticamente voando, mas teve que se controlar para atravessar a quinta casa calmamente, como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Felizmente Aiolia e Marin já não estavam mais lá, ou pelo menos ele não sentiu seus cosmos.  
  
Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em toda aquela loucura. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que mal conseguia distinguir o certo do errado. Em um minuto, estava treinando com um grande amigo e poderoso cavaleiro, e, no outro... Passou os dedos levemente pelos lábios. Ainda podia sentir neles o gosto deixado pelos de Shaka. Suas pernas estremeceram quando os sentimentos de há pouco vieram à tona. O toque suave das mãos do amigo em seus cabelos, contrastando com o contato exigente de sua boca sobre a dele... O calor que sentira percorrendo o seu corpo, e o doce abandono de Virgem em seus braços...  
  
E para complicar, Mu não entendia sua própria reação. Por que saíra correndo daquela forma, como se estivesse fugindo da morte? Por que não tentara conversar com Shaka para entender a situação? Talvez ambos estivessem apenas descontraídos com as brincadeiras durante o treino, ou sensibilizados por toda aquela beleza do jardim e pelo delicioso aroma de flores...  
  
Sem perceber, o cavaleiro começou a correr novamente, tentando não sucumbir novamente às lembranças.  
  
Medo. Mu teve medo do que Virgem diria, caso fosse questionado sobre sua atitude. Talvez ele simplesmente dissesse "Fiz por que tive vontade!" ou " Tenho estado muito sozinho aqui, só isso!" Não, impossível! Shaka não faria isso. Ele não brincaria com os seus sentimentos. Mas... e desde quando Shaka sabia sobre os seus sentimentos? Não se viam há tanto tempo, seria impossível saber. Com certeza, Virgem estava buscando apenas alguma companhia, e havia escolhido mal. Havia escolhido justamente alguém que nutria sentimentos por ele, e que poderia acabar sendo ferido quando a brincadeira acabasse...  
  
Mesmo que ele tivesse deixado de lado todas estas complicações sentimentais e se entregasse apenas a luxúria que sentira naquele momento, o que aconteceria depois? O cavaleiro de Áries não estava muito certo sobre o que Atena acharia sobre esta situação. Ele sabia que ela não proibia relacionamentos amorosos dentro do Santuário, haja vista o caso de Aiolia e Marin. Mas... dois cavaleiros de Ouro se envolverem seria muita ousadia! A verdade era que ele nunca mantivera um relacionamento com alguém, pois desde criança amava Shaka, e não sabia nem como proceder numa situação desta!  
  
Tantas eram as dúvidas, que quando deu por si, Mu estava novamente na casa de Touro. Desta vez, procurou manter-se focado, para evitar novas perguntas do amigo curioso.  
  
- E aí, Mu? Já voltando?  
  
Infelizmente Aldebaran ainda estava no templo, cuidando de alguns vasinhos de flores que alguém havia lhe dado.  
  
- S... Sim.  
  
Aldebaran não precisou olhar duas vezes para Mu, para saber que o caldo havia engrossado de vez.  
  
Ofegante, com os cabelos soltos e totalmente revoltos, as faces coradas e os lábios ligeiramente inchados, o cavaleiro de Áries procurava desesperadamente uma brecha para fugir para seu templo.  
  
- Conversa rápida, essa.  
  
Mu desejou um bom dia ao amigo e sumiu escada abaixo.  
  
- Shaka, Shaka... o rapaz ainda não estava pronto... - Aldebaran resmungou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça.  
  
* * *  
  
Ainda no jardim, Shaka tentava desesperadamente entender o que tinha levado Mu a fugir dele daquela forma. Deixou-se cair de joelhos desoladamente sobre as flores, sem forças para ir atrás do amigo.  
  
Amigo? Será que depois disso Mu ainda o consideraria como um amigo? Toda a amizade que compartilharam ficaria abalada por aquele beijo? E, por Atena, por que ficou apenas em um beijo?! O seu desejo pelo cavaleiro era tanto que chegava a doer. Mas não era apenas desejo, como Mu sugerira.  
  
Era amor.  
  
Tantos anos esperando pela volta do cavaleiro de Áries ao Santuário... Shaka não sabia na época porque Mu havia se exilado, mas nunca o criticou ou considerou-o traidor. Sabia que com certeza havia um motivo, como depois ficou claro durante a batalha das Doze Casas. Se pelo menos Mu tivesse lhe contado suas incertezas com relação ao Mestre, na época, Shaka tinha certeza de que teria acreditado nele. Envergonhou-se por não estar ao lado de Áries, ou seja, do lado certo. Mas, naqueles dias, ele só conseguia pensar que o amigo o havia abandonado, logo após terem conseguido suas armaduras. No dia do seu retorno, Shaka sentiu imediatamente quando Mu colocou os pés na primeira casa, voltando ao seu templo depois de todo aquele tempo. E se permitiu sentir uma felicidade como há muito não tinha, naquele momento. Mesmo não podendo se encontrar com ele, apenas o fato de que estava de volta já alegrava seu triste coração.  
  
E agora... Conseguira estragar tudo com o seu desejo incontrolável em beijá- lo. Afinal de contas, ele não era mais um adolescente, podia muito bem ter se controlado! Sentiu as faces ficarem vermelhas, ao pensar na sua constelação protetora. Virgem... Fisicamente, sim, mas sua mente estava totalmente corrompida por pensamentos impuros.  
  
Apesar que... Shaka não estava louco, ele sentira que Mu não só aceitara os seus carinhos como correspondera loucamente ao seu beijo. Ele apenas o rejeitara quando sentiu que algo estava errado, e que se eles continuassem, não haveria mais como parar ou voltar atrás.  
  
Era isso! Mu o desejava, mas estava com medo das conseqüências.  
  
Esse pensamento não o confortou tanto quanto desejava. Ele sabia que, controlado como era o cavaleiro de Áries, era mais fácil esquecer tudo do que aceitar essa nova situação. Principalmente se Mu realmente pensasse que ele havia agido motivado apenas por puro desejo.  
  
"Acho que preciso dar tempo a ele... Mu precisa ficar sozinho para pensar."  
  
Shaka levantou-se e caminhou na direção das árvores gêmeas.  
  
"Mas será que eu consigo esperar?"  
  
Continua 


	4. Descobrindo novos fatos

Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi. Lemon para futuros capítulos.  
  
Capítulo 4 - Descobrindo novos fatos  
  
Mu sentou-se na entrada de seu templo, suspirando. Limpou o suor da testa, observando a armadura a sua frente. Realmente não estava sendo fácil consertar esta. Era de prata, e ele já nem se lembrava mais a quem ela havia pertencido, só sabia que ela estava bem destruída. Precisava se lembrar de "agradecer" Seiya ou Shiryu por isso.  
  
Como estas armaduras não possuíam mais dono, ficava difícil que alguém se dispusesse a dar o seu sangue para revivê-las. A situação fora resolvida com o sangue de Saori, que também já havia feito isso nas armaduras de bronze, não permitindo que seus donos sofressem mais ainda. Mu ficara impressionado, nunca havia consertado uma armadura com o sangue de Atena. Apenas algumas gotas de sangue pingadas do dedo da deusa eram suficientes para recobrar a vida das armaduras. Sendo assim, Saori havia descido alguns dias atrás até seu templo e ordenado que ele restaurasse também as armaduras de prata.  
  
Felizmente, Shiryu ficara encarregado de treinar Kiki enquanto Mu cuidava das armaduras. Não que ele não se importasse com o seu discípulo, mas diante das atuais circunstâncias, ele não estava com muita paciência para tolerar as peraltices do garoto. Além disso, Kiki gostava muito de Shiryu, e vivia sempre atrás dele, mesmo. Quase nem o vira nos últimos dias.  
  
É claro que não havia urgência neste conserto, uma vez que os novos cavaleiros de prata ainda não tinham sido escolhidos, mas Mu já estava quase acabando. Trabalhara como louco durante as duas semanas anteriores.  
  
Era tudo que ele poderia fazer para esquecer.  
  
Mu suspirou novamente, olhando para o sol que começava a se por. Logo ele teria que parar de trabalhar, e isso significava ser assombrado novamente pelas lembranças do dia em que se encontrara com Shaka.  
  
Toda noite era assim. A única coisa que o distraía era o seu trabalho com as armaduras. Mas à noite, quando se deitava, as lembranças vinham a tona, e ele rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Quando, finalmente, conseguia algum descanso, sonhava com o cavaleiro de Virgem.  
  
Ruborizou-se ao lembrar-se dos sonhos. Mu via-se beijando Shaka novamente, no mesmo jardim. Mas neles, Mu não fugia, e eles continuavam no seu doce interlúdio amoroso. Ele podia sentir o tato da pele nua do amigo sob a dele, bem como o aroma das flores, que forravam o chão, quando ambos se deitavam, como se fosse real. Seus cabelos soltos se misturavam, enquanto suas bocas se encontravam, e seus corpos se uniam em um. Mu quase sempre acordava banhado em suor, e com um problema - no mínimo doloroso - para resolver. Sua primeira atividade do dia era se livrar dele.  
  
"Maldito seja você, Shaka. Por que me fez isso?" Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, apoiadas nos joelhos, e assim ficou por algum tempo, tentando se acalmar.  
  
Mas, apesar de toda essa fixação, ele tinha se decidido a não procurar o amigo, pois sabia que se o fizesse, ambos sairiam magoados. Shaka não poderia lhe oferecer o amor que desejava, e ele, por sua vez, não poderia dar apenas o prazer que o outro cavaleiro procurava.  
  
Logo ouviu passos e conversa, percebendo que alguns cavaleiros se aproximavam. Levantou-se rapidamente e voltou às suas atividades.  
  
- Boa tarde, Mu! - Era Aldebaran, voltando de mais um dia de treinamento, acompanhado de Aioria e Milo. - Como vai o nosso ferreiro preferido, muito trabalho?  
  
- Boa tarde, Aldebaran. - Mu sorriu gentilmente - Tenho muito trabalho sim. E, para falar a verdade, se eu fosse o seu ferreiro favorito, você já teria me deixado consertar esse chifre!  
  
Milo e Aioria riram, e Aldebaran colocou a mão no pedaço de chifre que lhe restara de lembrança da luta contra Seiya.  
  
- Você sabe que não é assim, Mu!  
  
- Sei sim, Aldebaran, só estou te importunando.  
  
Mu reparou que Milo olhava estranhamente para ele.  
  
- Mu, você está bem? - Milo perguntou educadamente.  
  
- Estou sim, Milo, por quê? - Mu tentou sorrir, sem muito sucesso.  
  
- É que você parece... diferente, só isso.  
  
- Tenho trabalhado muito, deve ser por isso. Estou um pouco cansado.  
  
- Bom, pessoal, eu já vou subindo. - anunciou Aiolia - Tenho um encontro com a Marin mais tarde.  
  
- Eu também já vou. - Disse Milo, aceitando a desculpa de Mu, mas não se convencendo - Tenho um encontro é com a minha cama, isso sim.  
  
- Ah, eu vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui, se o Mu não se incomodar, é claro...  
  
- Fique a vontade, Aldebaran. É sempre bom ter alguém para conversar.  
  
Leão e Escorpião entraram no templo de Áries, desejando uma boa noite aos dois amigos.  
  
Aldebaran sentou-se, observando o trabalho do ferreiro.  
  
- Você tem passado muito tempo sozinho, não?  
  
Aldebaran e a sua imensa curiosidade. Mu respondeu calmamente, explicando pela centésima vez que tinha trabalhado muito nestas últimas semanas.  
  
- E o Shaka, como ele está? Pelo que eu estou sabendo, você foi o único a vê-lo depois do término da batalha das Doze Casas.  
  
- Ele... ele está bem. - Mu gaguejou - Tem treinado bastante.  
  
- Sei. Sempre perfeccionista, como sempre. - Mudando de assunto abruptamente, Aldebaran comentou - Estranho o Milo perguntar se você estava bem. Ele é que anda meio estranho, ultimamente.  
  
- Como assim? - Ainda debruçado sobre a armadura que consertava, Mu agradeceu à Atena pelo amigo ter mudado de assunto, pois não conseguiria manter uma conversa normal cujo assunto principal fosse a causa de todos os seus atuais problemas.  
  
- Ele tem andado muito triste... Deve estar sentindo a falta de Camus.  
  
Mu enrijeceu. Como Aldebaran poderia falar uma coisa dessas tão abertamente?  
  
Notando o seu desconforto, o cavaleiro de Touro tratou de explicar: - Mu, você ficou muito tempo longe do Santuário, e provavelmente não sabe de muitas coisas. Nos últimos três anos, Milo e Camus tinham assumido seu relacionamento. Não vou dizer que todos sabiam, os dois eram muito discretos, mas dava para notar que os dois estavam diferentes. Milo estava sempre sorridente e brincando, e Camus, apesar do seu temperamento fechado, sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando Milo estava por perto. Sabe como é, ele era o único que conseguia derreter o gelo de Aquário.  
  
Áries estava em estado de choque.  
  
- Depois que Camus se foi, Milo não tem sido mais o mesmo.  
  
Recuperando-se, Mu perguntou: - E o Mestre sabia, e nunca os proibiu ou castigou?  
  
- De forma alguma. Seu antigo Mestre, Shion, já estava bem doente, e Saga, que hoje sabemos ter ocupado o lugar de Ares, se sabia, nunca se manifestou. Na verdade, Saga queria isso para si também, mas não podia ter.  
  
Mu voltou-se para Touro - O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
Aldebaran sabia que agora desferiria um golpe fatal no cavaleiro de Áries, mas era extremamente necessário.  
  
- Saga, passando-se por Ares, assediava constantemente um certo cavaleiro para que este ficasse ao seu lado, mas nunca recebeu sequer uma explicação para as constantes negativas que recebia. Foi uma vergonha para ele a forma como foi rejeitado.  
  
Mu sentiu o estômago embrulhar, e sentia o chão rodar sob seus pés. Voltou seu rosto novamente para a armadura, para esconder sua aflição.  
  
- Me diga, Aldebaran, quem era esse cavaleiro?  
  
Aldebaran suspirou - Era Shaka, Mu.  
  
O cavaleiro de Áries apoiou as mãos no chão, para não cair. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Se Shaka nunca aceitara as investidas de Saga, era porque ele não queria simplesmente alguém para se divertir. Era porque ele estava esperando alguém em especial.  
  
- Virgem amava outra pessoa, demorou para Saga perceber e deixá-lo em paz. - Aldebaran continuou, notando a reação que provocara, mas com intenção de ir até o fim. - Shaka é muito fechado, mas para nós, demais cavaleiros de Ouro que convivíamos com ele, não foi difícil adivinhar o que se passava. Ele... sempre ficava irado quando Ares, quero dizer, Saga, determinava caça aos traidores do Santuário.  
  
Lágrimas juntaram-se nos olhos de Mu. Tantos anos longe do Santuário, sem saber o que acontecera, e finalmente descobrira agora.  
  
- Saga odiava você, Mu. E não era somente por causa da sua deserção.  
  
Levantando-se, Mu continuou de costas para Aldebaran, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente.  
  
- Acho que falei demais, hoje, mas tinha que ser. Não suporto mais ver duas pessoas sofrerem assim. - Aldebaran virou-se para partir - Se você precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar.  
  
Aldebaran ia entrar na casa de Áries para atravessá-la, quando notou uma presença vindo de dentro do templo, aproximando-se da entrada. Virando-se novamente para Mu, gritou, sorrindo:  
  
- A propósito, você tem outra visita.  
  
Virando-se, Mu pode ver Aldebaran cumprimentando Shaka na entrada de seu templo.  
  
Continua 


	5. Encarando todos os medos

Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi. Lemon para futuros capítulos.  
  
Capítulo 5 - Encarando todos os medos  
  
- Obrigado por me anunciar, Aldebaran. - O cavaleiro de Virgem sorriu gentilmente.  
  
- Não há de quê, Shaka. Como você tem passado? Todos no Santuário tem perguntado sobre o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus.  
  
- Vou bem. Perdoe-me por me ausentar tanto tempo, estive meditando muito, mas agora pretendo ajudar mais nos treinamentos.  
  
- Vai ser ótimo. Precisamos de toda ajuda possível, pois os novos candidatos a cavaleiros ainda não são grande coisa. - Aldebaran riu com gosto.  
  
- Não subestime os pequenos, meu caro.  
  
- Tem razão. Bom, eu já estava de saída quando você chegou, então, não repare por deixá-los. Boa noite!  
  
- Boa noite, Aldebaran.  
  
Mu não conseguiu responder, apenas observava Shaka descer os degraus para se encontrar com ele.  
  
O loiro usava uma túnica branca, de um ombro só. Uma faixa, também branca, marcava a sua cintura esbelta. Apesar da túnica descer até os pés de Shaka, o tecido, leve e todo drapeado, delineava o seu corpo completamente, e ondulava sobre suas pernas enquanto ele caminhava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e brilhavam, como se tivessem acabado de ser escovados. Mu tinha certeza de que eles exalavam um delicioso perfume. Shaka também estava usando várias pulseiras de ouro, e um bracelete no braço que estava descoberto. Ele sempre soube que o amigo era vaidoso, mas há muito tempo não o via usando jóias.  
  
Contemplando a beleza de Shaka, Áries esqueceu-se completamente do seu estado lastimável, e assustou-se quando Shaka, ao se aproximar mais, mudou o semblante de sorridente para preocupado, franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.  
  
- Mu, o que aconteceu? - perguntou aflito - Você estava chorando?  
  
Shaka tentou chegar perto para limpar as lágrimas do amigo com os dedos, mas Mu se afastou bruscamente.  
  
- Não foi... nada. Estou apenas exausto. Eu... preciso descansar.  
  
Virgem, é claro, não aceitou a desculpa. - Mu, sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Precisamos conversar, por favor, não me ignore! O que foi que te deixou assim?  
  
- Shaka, me perdoe, estou cansado mesmo, preciso de um bom banho e de uma boa noite de sono. - O rapaz de cabelos lavanda começou a se desesperar. Não teria condições de enfrentar a situação logo depois que ficara sabendo de tantas coisas - Podemos conversar outra hora?  
  
- Não! Eu não vou deixar você se esquivar de mim novamente sem saber o que está acontecendo. - O loiro continuou firme.  
  
Mu conhecia o amigo bem demais para saber que ele não ia desistir. Talvez se ele tentasse contornar a situação...  
  
Suspirando, Mu concordou.  
  
- Tudo bem, vamos entrar. - Mu estava começando a se incomodar com o fato de Shaka estar tão lindo, e ele, todo suado após o serviço de um dia todo. -Você pode me dar alguns minutos para que eu possa tomar um banho?  
  
- Claro.  
  
* * * Shaka estava feliz por ter conseguido persuadir Mu a conversar, mas ainda estava muito nervoso com a situação. O fato de Mu ter estado chorando estava corroendo-o por dentro. Seria ele o motivo? Só poderia ser, que outros problemas o cavaleiro de Áries, sempre tão calmo e eficiente, poderia ter?  
  
Virgem fez uma imagem mental do amigo. Tinha os cabelos presos, mas com alguns fios desarrumados, provavelmente pelo fato de ter passado as mãos por eles várias vezes, enquanto trabalhava. Mu estava vestindo uma túnica marrom que lhe chegava às coxas, com calças justas da mesma cor e sandálias baixas de tiras trançadas. Quebrando o ar sóbrio, apenas uma faixa amarela amarrada à cintura. "Ele está tão descuidado, que chega a estar... tentador", Shaka pensou, enquanto o seguia para dentro do templo. Mu empurrou a pesada porta que dava acesso aos seus aposentos, e que era totalmente imperceptível aos menos observadores, e os dois cavaleiros entraram.  
  
Ao contrário do que muitos que apenas tinham ouvido falar do Santuário achavam, os que lá viviam tinham algumas regalias. Os aprendizes e cavaleiros menores moravam em pequenas casas ao redor da área de treinamento, mas os cavaleiros de Ouro, o Mestre e Atena possuíam, em seus templos, belos alojamentos, anexos ao salão principal, que possuíam inclusive água encanada, proveniente de vários poços e fontes próximas dali. A única modernidade de que não dispunham era realmente eletricidade.  
  
Como já estava escurecendo, Mu acendeu um lampião. Meio sem graça, voltou- se para o loiro, enquanto retirava as faixas enroladas em seus pulsos.  
  
- Por favor, Shaka, fique a vontade. Eu... não demoro.  
  
- Obrigado. - Virgem tentou esconder sua curiosidade, mas em sua mente, já tinha esquadrinhado o quarto de Mu.  
  
Os aposentos dos cavaleiros, de forma geral, eram compostos por apenas três cômodos: um grande salão, a cozinha e o banheiro. A sala principal de Mu possuía apenas dois sofás rústicos, dispostos um frente ao outro, com uma pequena mesa entre os dois, e no canto oposto, ficava uma cômoda com os pertences do cavaleiro de Áries, bem como a sua cama, grande e espaçosa.  
  
Shaka sorriu. Qual seria a reação de Mu se ele saísse do banho e o encontrasse estirado em sua cama... totalmente nu? O sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. Provavelmente sairia correndo novamente, ele pensou.  
  
A decoração do quarto era bem austera, refletindo a personalidade do dono. Os móveis, escuros, contrastavam com almofadas e colchas em tons de bege. Shaka notou então as ferramentas que Áries usava para consertar as armaduras, cuidadosamente arrumadas em uma prateleira. Chegou mais perto e observou com cuidado. Não eram como as de um ferreiro normal. Mesmo porque não se dispunham a uma tarefa normal. Junto às ferramentas estavam as armaduras de prata que haviam sido consertadas recentemente, impecáveis. Virgem achava extraordinário o trabalho de Mu, e como ele era o único dentre todos eles que conseguia realizar aquela tarefa, aquilo o tornava ainda mais especial. Provavelmente, Mu só não havia sido perseguido por Saga por este motivo.  
  
Shaka fez careta ao se lembrar do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele nunca sequer considerara as investidas de Ares, simplesmente as ignorara, até que finalmente ele desistira de chamá-lo diante de sua presença para dar-lhe indiretas.  
  
Virgem caminhou até a cozinha, bisbilhotando. Notando que Mu possuía vários potes com diversos chás medicinais, decidiu fazer algum, enquanto o outro terminava seu banho. Ruborizou-se, ao pensar no amigo no chuveiro.  
  
- Acho melhor eu fazer um chá que acalme os nervos... - sussurrou para si mesmo.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu saiu do banheiro esfregando os longos cabelos com a toalha. Mesmo que esta fosse a única opção, o fato de ter tomado um belo banho frio havia ajudado a controlar seu corpo. Estava protelando ao máximo o confronto com o amigo, mas não podia ficar a noite toda trancado no banheiro. Olhou confuso ao redor do quarto, procurando-o na penumbra.  
  
- Shaka?  
  
- Estou aqui.- Gritou Shaka da cozinha. - Resolvi fazer um chá.  
  
- Ah... certo.- Mu achou graça da falta de cerimônia do amigo.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu estava terminado de desembaraçar os cabelos quando Shaka veio da cozinha com duas canecas fumegantes. O loiro notou com satisfação que Mu havia colocado uma túnica branca semelhante a sua, porém mais curta, até os joelhos. A túnica também não tinha um ombro só, e infelizmente cobria muito do tórax do outro cavaleiro. Mas, mesmo assim, aquela roupa lhe parecia um convite impossível de resistir. Os cabelos lavanda de Mu, ainda úmidos, refletiam o luar que entrava pelas altas janelas do aposento.  
  
Shaka entregou uma das canecas ao amigo e sentou-se num dos sofás, esperando que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Para o seu desapontamento, Mu sentou-se no sofá à sua frente.  
  
- E então, Shaka, a que devo a sua visita? - A frase soou um tanto quanto fria, dadas às circunstâncias da última vez em que se encontraram.  
  
- Bem, eu... queria saber se você estava bem.- Shaka hesitou, sentindo que o amigo estava na defensiva - Você... está com algum tipo de problema? Não minta, tenho certeza que vi lágrimas em seus olhos lá fora...  
  
- Não. Eu só estou cansado, a restauração das armaduras me consome muito e também não tenho dormido bem... - Isso não era totalmente mentira, Mu pensou.  
  
- Sei... Vi as armaduras de prata consertadas. Ficaram ótimas... - Shaka virava nervosamente a caneca entre suas mãos, tentando achar palavras para entrar no assunto que o perturbava. - Bem, eu também vim aqui porque precisava conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia... no jardim...  
  
Mu sentiu as lembranças invadindo-o. Fechou os olhos para não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos, e provou o chá feito pelo amigo.  
  
- Você não me deixou explicar... - Shaka continuou. - Sinto muito se eu te passei uma idéia errada...  
  
Mu sentiu a garganta queimar ao engolir o chá - Idéia errada?! Como assim? Você está me dizendo que eu entendi errado? - Ele estava começando a ficar irritado - Você vai me desculpar, Shaka, posso ser bem ingênuo nessas coisas, mas acho que entendi bem a sua... intenção.  
  
Shaka engoliu em seco. Não era bem por aí que ele imaginava que a conversa transcorreria. - Não estou dizendo que você é ingênuo, é que eu não planejei nada daquilo... - Tentando se manter calmo, deu um gole no chá, o que irritou mais ainda Mu.  
  
- Foi você que pediu que eu fosse até o seu templo, esqueceu? Eu estava bem por aqui até você me chamar!  
  
- Mu, agora sim você está entendendo tudo errado. Eu só estou querendo te dizer que eu não tive a intenção de... de te beijar. Não foi para isso que te chamei lá. Eu queria apenas conversar e treinar, como te expliquei. Só que... aconteceu.  
  
- Sim, e agora, o que você quer que eu faça?  
  
- Escute, não podemos esquecer tudo isso? - Shaka desistiu de sua idéia inicial de tentar persuadir Mu a aceitar o que havia acontecido e levar o romance adiante. - Podemos voltar a ser os bons amigos que éramos antes?  
  
Mu respirou fundo. - Acho que não, Shaka. Eu e você não podemos mais ser bons amigos...  
  
Continua 


	6. Rendendo se ao inevitável

Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon.  
  
Capítulo 6 - Rendendo-se ao inevitável  
  
- Acho que não, Shaka. Eu e você não podemos mais ser bons amigos...  
  
Virgem ouviu as palavras de Áries como se fossem chicotadas. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão perdido quanto agora, mesmo com todos os seus anos de meditação e de total controle da mente.  
  
Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo, Mu não podia ser tão rancoroso. Será que aquele simples beijo o ofendera tanto assim?  
  
Shaka tentou desesperadamente encontrar palavras para aquela situação, para tentar contestar o outro cavaleiro, mas chegou a conclusão que de nada adiantaria. Ele conhecia bem o homem sentado a sua frente, e sabia que para ele ter dito isso, era definitivo.  
  
- Bem, eu... - Shaka pousou a caneca sobre a mesa cuidadosamente, e levantou-se, ajeitando inconscientemente sua túnica - Acho que não temos mais nada para conversar. Sinto muito por tudo, espero que com o tempo você possa me entender...  
  
* * *  
  
Mu assistiu a reação de Shaka. Notou que suas pálpebras tremiam, e com certeza lágrimas se escondiam por detrás delas.  
  
Quando Virgem passou por ele, em seu caminho para a saída, Mu agarrou seu pulso firmemente e o puxou para se sentar ao seu lado.  
  
Shaka se sentou desajeitadamente com um baque, confuso, uma única lágrima escapando de seus olhos fechados.  
  
- Você não me entendeu. Eu disse que não podemos mais ser bons amigos...  
  
- Não seja ridículo, eu entendi bem a sua vontade!  
  
- Não podemos mais ser "só" bons amigos... - Mu corrigiu, enlaçando os ombros de Shaka e atraindo-o para perto de si. - Como você vem até mim, e me pede para sermos amigos, vestido assim... - Mu beijou delicadamente o pescoço do loiro, enquanto afastava seus cabelos dos ombros - Logo que eu te vi chegando, só tive vontade de fazer isso... - Mu arrastou sua boca até a base do pescoço de Shaka, mordendo de leve a pele alva. - E isso... - Continuou beijando e mordiscando o ombro nu do amigo, enquanto acariciava suas costas.  
  
A lesão que Shaka sentia foi rapidamente substituída por euforia. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando Mu voltou a atenção para sua boca. O beijo foi delicado, apenas um toque.  
  
- Por favor, Shaka, me diga... você quer mesmo esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia? - Mu limpou delicadamente a lágrima do rosto do loiro, louco para ver seus olhos, mas sabendo ser impossível.  
  
Outra lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Virgem. - É claro que não, eu... eu só não podia perder a sua amizade...  
  
- Podemos ser mais do que amigos... podemos ser amantes... - Mu beijou novamente Shaka, desta vez de forma mais intensa, apertando-o de encontro ao seu corpo.  
  
Shaka correspondeu alegremente. Agora que sua tristeza havia sido dissipada pela promessa do amigo, o desejo tomava conta de seu corpo rapidamente. Enlaçou Áries pelo pescoço, aprofundando o beijo, provando o sabor do mel que havia usado para adoçar o chá em seus lábios. Deixou que Mu explorasse sua boca, suas línguas se enroscando sensualmente.  
  
Apesar de não estarem usando suas armaduras, como da outra vez, Mu ainda não estava satisfeito. Segurando Shaka firmemente pela cintura, ergueu-o levemente do sofá. Entendendo o recado, o loiro sentou-se sobre ele, apoiando-se nos joelhos, enfrentando-o. Os dois retomaram o beijo, saboreando o prazer do novo contato entre seus corpos. Nesta posição, a túnica de Shaka subiu até seus joelhos, e Mu aproveitou para acariciar as coxas do cavaleiro de Virgem, erguendo ainda mais o tecido. Os dedos de Shaka se entrelaçaram febrilmente nos cabelos de Áries, segurando sua nuca e puxando-o para si. Colou sua boca avidamente à do amigo, e beijaram-se durante longos minutos, buscando a satisfação de uma paixão adiada durante treze anos, seus movimentos tornando-se cada vez mais rudes, conforme seu desejo ia aumentando. Mu quebrou o contato, sem fôlego, deixando uma trilha de saliva quente escorrer até seu queixo. Não perdendo a chance, Shaka lambeu seu rosto, até alcançar novamente sua boca, mordiscando de leve seu lábio inferior, arrancando suspiros do outro cavaleiro.  
  
Não resistindo à tentação, Shaka movimentou sedutoramente os quadris sobre os de Áries. Mu gemeu alto, ao sentir a ereção do amigo contra a sua própria, e segurou-o pela cintura, pressionando-o ainda mais contra seu corpo. Virgem ofegou, não acreditando em quão duro estava o amigo, e por sua causa!  
  
Alcançando o ombro de Shaka, Mu afastou sua túnica, deixando seu peito totalmente nu. Novamente, voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço e ombros, provando o gosto doce de sua pele. O loiro tombou a cabeça, dando melhor acesso às carícias do amigo, seus longos cabelos espalhando-se por suas costas e acariciando gentilmente os joelhos de Áries. Mu afagou sem timidez um dos mamilos de Shaka, apertando-o levemente e sentindo-o enrijecer ao contato. Maravilhava-o perceber como o corpo do outro cavaleiro respondia às suas carícias. Querendo mais, desceu sua boca até alcançar o outro mamilo, rodeando-o com a língua, para depois sugá-lo suavemente.  
  
Shaka arqueou as costas ao sentir o contato da boca molhada do amigo sobre aquele ponto sensível, e já não conseguia mais pensar coerentemente. Tudo que queria era apagar aquele fogo que o consumia por dentro. No entanto, Mu continuou a provocá-lo, acariciando-o, experimentando ao máximo todas as sensações, sem pressa.  
  
Sem poder se conter mais, Shaka segurou firmemente o rosto do outro cavaleiro, fazendo-o parar com a agradável tortura para encará-lo. Mesmo de olhos fechados, ele conseguia sentir o desejo estampado no rosto de Mu, seus olhos verdes vidrados fitando-o.  
  
- Mu, eu... preciso de você... - Shaka tinha que contar a ele, não podia mais esconder o que sentia. - Não é só desejo... Eu te amo. Sempre te amei, desde quando éramos crianças... - O cavaleiro de Virgem esperou apreensivo a reação de Áries, e por um momento sentiu medo de que ele o rejeitasse novamente.  
  
Mu sorriu docemente, notando a apreensão do outro. - Shaka, eu também te amo... Sempre foi você. Mesmo quando estive longe do Santuário, sozinho em Jamiel, todas as minhas boas lembranças vinham dos momentos que passávamos juntos, treinando. Eu nunca te esqueci... - Mu segurou carinhosamente o rosto do amigo com as mãos, atraindo-o para um beijo cheio de ternura.  
  
Shaka não cabia em si de felicidade, sentindo-se totalmente correspondido em seu amor. - Não se preocupe, você não vai mais estar sozinho... - Abraçou-se mais a Mu, afundando seu rosto em seus cabelos. - Não precisa mais viver de lembranças...  
  
Mu abraçou-o forte, segurando-o firmemente pelos quadris e levantando-se do sofá. Ficou surpreso ano notar como Virgem era leve, apesar de seu corpo ser bem definido. Shaka enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do cavaleiro de Áries, enquanto este o levava para sua cama.  
  
- Saiba que já tive fantasias a respeito dessa cama, hoje... - Shaka brincou, maliciosamente.  
  
- E você nem imagina quantas noites de sono já perdi aqui, pensando naquele dia, no seu jardim... - Mu debruçou Shaka na cama, deitando-se sobre ele. Afastou os cabelos da testa de Virgem. - Queria tanto ver seus olhos, como daquela vez... Isso me deixa frustrado!  
  
- Não se preocupe, o jardim vai continuar lá... - O semblante de Shaka entristeceu por um breve momento, mas logo voltou a sorrir quando Mu começou a acariciá-lo novamente.  
  
Sem muita paciência, Mu terminou de despir Shaka, e parou para observar seu corpo perfeito. Logo o amigo chamou-lhe a atenção.  
  
- O fato de eu não abrir os olhos não significa que não vejo nada... E no momento, estou vendo que você está muito vestido...  
  
Mu retirou sua túnica e deitou-se novamente sobre Shaka, seus corpos nus se encontrando, como tantas vezes sentira em seus sonhos. Sustentando-se em um dos braços, Mu percorreu o corpo do loiro com a mão livre, enquanto se beijavam sofregamente. Demorou-se em suas coxas, acariciando-as, até alcançar o sexo pulsante do amigo. Shaka deixou escapar um gemido rouco, e ergueu levemente os quadris, buscando mais contato. Mu envolveu o membro de Shaka firmemente, deslizando sua mão num movimento compassado, espalhando com o polegar o líquido que já se formara na ponta, lubrificando-o, arrancando mais gemidos do loiro.  
  
Virgem estava completamente entregue. Seus quadris se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo da mão de Mu, e ele podia sentir a ereção do cavaleiro de Áries, dura como pedra, empurrando contra sua coxa. Instintivamente, atraiu Mu para entre suas pernas, abrindo-as timidamente. Em nenhum momento Shaka duvidou da sua escolha. Ele queria ser possuído por Mu, e não o contrário.  
  
Mu percebeu a intenção de Shaka, e quase perdeu o controle, ao ver o amigo se oferecendo a ele. Ajoelhou-se entre suas coxas, segurando-o firmemente pelos quadris, puxando-o para si. Shaka abriu mais as pernas, sentindo o sexo de Mu tocar-lhe as nádegas. Ele só esperava que todos os seus anos de meditação tornassem a dor que ia sentir mais suportável.  
  
Não conseguindo mais se conter, Mu penetrou Shaka. Sua mente nublada pelo desejo tomou consciência do grito de dor do amigo, e por um momento, parou para não machuca-lo mais. Segurando Shaka delicadamente pelos ombros, mas sem quebrar o contato entre seus corpos, sentou-se na cama e puxou-o para junto de si, de forma que o cavaleiro de Virgem pudesse se sustentar em seus joelhos. O rosto de Shaka contraiu-se em dor novamente, mas Mu sabia que nesta posição, o amigo podia controlar os movimentos e conduzir a relação.  
  
Shaka passou os braços pelos ombros de Mu, apoiando-se em seu peito, tentando se acostumar à dor. Sentiu os lábios do seu agora amante percorrerem seu pescoço, até alcançar sua orelha. Deixou escapar um gemido rouco, quando Mu introduziu sua língua dentro dela. O cavaleiro de Áries alcançou o sexo de Shaka entre seus corpos, e começou a estimulá-lo mais uma vez. Virgem sentiu sua excitação voltar aos poucos, sentindo pela primeira vez o prazer de ter Mu dentro de si. Logo, estava sobrepujado novamente pelo desejo.  
  
- Shaka! - Sem que Mu esperasse, Shaka afundou os quadris, deixando-se ser penetrado completamente. Tentou se controlar para não acabar com tudo antes da hora, mas o sentimento de ter possuído totalmente o seu amado estava deixando-o louco. Segurou o loiro pela cintura com a mão livre, enquanto a outra continuava a agradável tarefa de estimular sua ereção, e incentivou-o a se mover sobre ele.  
  
Shaka não precisava de incentivos, e ergueu-se levemente, para logo em seguida abaixar-se novamente sobre o membro de Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries estremeceu, sua respiração pesada e entrecortada traindo sua falta de controle. Virgem iniciou uma dança cadenciada sobre Mu, subindo e descendo devagar, sentindo a dor desaparecer, enquanto ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo. Logo perdeu o domínio da situação, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar, e seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos.  
  
- Shaka, eu... - Mu não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sentiu o amante estremecer, seu sêmen quente cobrindo sua mão e abdômen, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava seu nome, em êxtase. Sem conseguir se segurar mais, Mu gozou também, cada movimento seu dentro de Shaka aumentando o prazer do loiro.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros continuaram unidos, sentados, suas respirações voltando ao normal. Seus cabelos úmidos se misturavam, caindo sobre seus ombros, e seus rostos colados deixavam transparecer uma satisfação que apenas aqueles que se amam podem ter.  
  
Mu foi o primeiro a se mover, afastando gentilmente a franja molhada de Shaka de seu belo rosto. Olhou para seu amante, segurando-o delicadamente pelo queixo, procurando guardar na memória para sempre aquela primeira visão, depois de terem feito amor. Sentiu novamente pesar por não poder ver seus lindos olhos. Lendo seus pensamentos, Shaka sorriu. - A próxima vez vai ser no meu templo... - Falou baixinho, deixando o convite no ar.  
  
Mu beijou-o de leve, concordando. - Eu te amo...  
  
Deitou-se na cama, trazendo Shaka junto com ele. A luz do lampião iluminava suavemente seus corpos nus, cansados. O cavaleiro de Virgem aninhou-se no peito de Mu, que o enlaçou com os braços, protetoramente. - Que bom, por que eu também te amo, e não vou mais deixar você ir...  
  
Mu sorriu, e sentiu o sono invadi-lo. Finalmente ele ia poder dormir tranqüilo, sabendo que ter Shaka em seus braços não era mais um sonho, e sim uma realidade.  
  
Continua 


	7. Divagando sobre o futuro

**Título: Enfrentando a pior das batalhas**

**Autora: Bélier**

**Categoria: Romance Yaoi**

**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**

**Resumo: Após os anos de exílio, Mu tenta reencontrar seu lugar dentro do Santuário. Seria esse lugar nos braços de outro cavaleiro? Alerta: Conteúdo Yaoi**

**Capítulo 7 - Divagando sobre o futuro**

A manhã estava linda, e o sol banhava gentilmente o Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, na casa de Virgem.

Deitado sobre o tapete de flores, Shaka observava o leve movimento dos galhos das árvores, a brisa levando várias pétalas cor de rosa de um lado para o outro. Naquele momento, a vida lhe pareceu perfeita. Fechou os olhos, mesmo ali sendo o único lugar em que podia mantê-los abertos.

Mal acordou e já vai dormir novamente?

Entreabrindo os olhos, virou-se preguiçosamente para encarar Mu, deitado ao seu lado.

É que eu não dormi bem essa noite... – Falou maliciosamente.

Você não deu a impressão de que queria dormir ontem... – Mu comentou, rindo.

Shaka voltou a fechar os olhos, ruborizando-se ao lembrar do sexo incrível que tiveram. Já havia se passado dois meses desde a primeira vez em que ficaram juntos, e cada dia era melhor que o anterior. Apesar de sempre trata-lo com carinho, Mu se revelou extremamente fogoso – quem poderia imaginar? Não que ele estivesse reclamando... Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

Como que para comprovar o que Shaka estava pensando, Mu moveu-se rapidamente e deitou-se sobre ele, sem aviso prévio. Shaka gritou, surpreso, mas foi calado pela boca exigente do amante.

Interrompendo o beijo, mas não abandonando o calor do corpo do loiro, Mu encarou-o, olhando diretamente nos intensos olhos azuis. – Não os feche, por favor...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, e Mu voltou a deitar-se sobre a relva.

Shaka deitou-se de lado, e começou a acariciar os cabelos soltos de Mu, que se espalhavam ao redor de seu rosto. Decidiu que era hora de entrar num assunto delicado.

Mu, preciso te avisar sobre uma coisa...

Os olhos verdes de Mu demonstraram apreensão. – O que foi? Aconteceu algo?

Ainda não. Mas vai acontecer... – A resposta enigmática de Shaka não acalmou Áries, que ergueu-se levemente em seus cotovelos para observa-lo melhor. – Você sabe bem que fiquei vários meses isolado, após a batalha de Atena contra Posseidon. Durante a minha meditação, tive um pressentimento ruim... – Virgem engoliu em seco. – Um novo inimigo está para atacar o Santuário, e não é um inimigo qualquer.

Mu sabia que Shaka estava falando a verdade, suas visões nunca deixaram de acontecer. – Vai ser tão terrível assim?

Sim. – Os olhos de Shaka escureceram. – O Santuário será destruído durante a batalha.

E Atena? – Foi tudo que Mu conseguiu perguntar.

Ela vai conseguir. Com a ajuda de todos os cavaleiros, ela vai destruir o Mal.

Mu hesitou um pouco - E nós?

Shaka sorriu. – Minhas visões não são tão claras assim, meu amor... – Retirando um rosário de dentro da faixa que prendia sua túnica, Virgem mostrou-o a Áries.

É muito bonito... – Mu comentou. – Parece ter uma energia muito poderosa!

E tem. Esse rosário vai ter um significado especial nesta batalha. Ele possui 108 contas...

Mu finalmente compreendeu quem era o inimigo a que Shaka se referia.

Quero que me prometa que, se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, você vai cuidar dele... – Virgem continuou.

Não diga isso... – Mu sentiu uma tristeza imensa invadir-lhe. – Você não pode ser vencido, é o cavaleiro mais poderoso dentre todos nós.

Algumas vezes, sacrifícios devem ser feitos. Prometa que vai me entender, quando o momento chegar... – Shaka notou os olhos tristes de seu amante. Tocou o rosto de Mu carinhosamente, com as pontas dos dedos. – Não fique assim. Como cavaleiros de Atena, desde que nascemos, fomos destinados a essa vida de lutas, você sabe... Se hoje temos a felicidade de termos um ao outro, é totalmente avesso à nossa sina...

Mas não é justo... – Mu beijou a palma da mão de Shaka, fechando os olhos para esconder sua tristeza.

Sei que não é... – Shaka concordou. – Você acha que Milo e Camus teriam deixado de se entregar um ao outro se soubessem que um dos dois ia perecer durante a batalha nas Doze Casas? Com certeza, eles teriam agido da mesma forma...

Mas e se isso tornar a separação mais difícil?

Shaka sorriu – O amor é mais forte do que tudo, Mu.

Mu concordou, sabendo que Shaka tinha razão. Não adiantava sofrer antecipadamente. Afinal, Virgem sabia da batalha há muito tempo, e mesmo assim não deixou que isso influenciasse suas ações, e nem desistiu de seu amor por ele.

Atraiu Shaka para junto de si, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Shaka repousou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Mu, e assim os dois ficaram, durante algum tempo, Shaka pensando no futuro e Mu tentando assimilar melhor o que lhe havia sido dito.

Sabe de uma coisa? – Shaka interrompeu os pensamentos de Mu depois de algum tempo. – A manhã está muito linda para pensarmos num futuro que nem sabemos ao certo como vai ser...

O que você sugere, então? – Mu perguntou, já imaginando a intenção do seu amante.

Sugiro que pensemos mais no presente. – O loiro tocou maliciosamente o corpo de Mu, deixando clara a sua vontade. – Não sei quanto tempo temos até que aconteça, mas estou disposto a gastá-lo da melhor forma possível... E você? – Shaka ergueu a cabeça, ganhando um beijo de Mu.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que os dois interrompessem o beijo, suas respirações já se tornando pesadas.

Não sei se consigo te satisfazer até lá... – Mu comentou, sorrindo. – Depois da noite que tivemos...

Como se você não quisesse tentar... – Shaka voltou a beijá-lo.

E os dois cavaleiros se entregaram ao seu amor, sem se preocupar com o que o amanhã lhes traria... Se o seu destino fosse o de permanecerem juntos, bem... Caso contrário, eles teriam feito valer a pena o tempo que passaram um ao lado do outro...

Fim

Observações da Autora

1- Sei que a cronologia da fic não acompanha a original, pois a batalha contra Hades inicia-se imediatamente após a derrota de Posseidon, mas achei legal dar esse "espaço" para desenvolver bem a história.

2- Só por curiosidade, de uma única cena dos O.V.A.s de Hades surgiu essa fic... Alguém aí já se perguntou porque Saga dá o rosário do Shaka para o Mu!

3- Quero dedicar essa fic a minha amiga Koorime Shinigami, que me incentivou desde o início. Valeu mesmo, KS! E é claro, a todos que acompanharam até o final! Obrigada!

Bélier


End file.
